The vacuum processes such as, for example, the vacuum deposition method, the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, the sputtering method and the like have hitherto been adopted as methods of forming various functional films (thin films such as an electrically conductive film and an insulating film) in electronic devices such as semiconductor devices. Because it is necessary to form a vacuum in these processes, equipment becomes large in size and this often provides complicatedness. Therefore, there is a need for a simpler high-performance process for forming thin films.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-234356 discloses a method by which a colloidal layer is formed on a substrate, and an electrically conductive film excellent in electrical conductivity is produced on the colloidal layer by irradiation with energy rays that provide a larger absorption intensity in the colloidal layer than in the substrate. An embodiment of the method involves adding an aqueous solution of silver colloids on a glass substrate and applying the solution by the spin-coating method. However, according to an examination by the present inventors, the adhesion between an electrically conductive film that is first obtained and the substrate is not sufficient and the inventors have recognized that in consideration of device applications of the electrically conductive film, it is necessary to improve the adhesion between the electrically conductive layer and the substrate. Also, the same official gazette describes that a colloidal solution is applied to a substrate by use of an inkjet recording head. However, according to an examination by the present inventors, it was very difficult to form fine electrically conductive patters on a substrate by using the technique described in this official gazette.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an electrically conductive member having a film (thin film) with good properties by a simple apparatus and process and an electrically conductive member having a film with good properties.